The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism, in particular in the interior fittings area of a motor vehicle, in which a supporting structure can be moved relative to a base element.
Such adjusting mechanisms are known from the prior art and are used in automotive construction, for example in the area of head restraints. The adjustment of the head restraint usually takes place manually and serves to increase the comfort and/or the safety of the seat occupant. The adjustment or the adjusting mechanism must be able to be implemented and produced in as simple and cost-effective a manner as possible, but must also be very robust at the same time.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to make available an adjusting mechanism which has these properties.
The object is achieved with an adjusting mechanism with a supporting structure which can be moved relative to a base element, wherein a plurality of web pairs are provided between the supporting structure and the base element and the angle of the webs of each web pair to one another changes during the movement of the supporting structure.
The adjusting mechanism according to the invention is suitable for any linear adjustment but also for an adjustment along a slightly curved path.